


Not Into Threesomes

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [13]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Derek is just not into threesomes





	Not Into Threesomes

This entire thing started 6 years ago when Derek and Addison were still married and still trying to make things work, and I was just the slutty intern.  We were drunk, I know that’s something that people say, but really we were drunk, I hardly remember anything about the night Derek left, but I remember being drunk.  I was bitter when he chose Addison, but in a way I understood, because I’d met her, besides the adulterous bitch part she was pretty damn close to perfect, I would have chosen her over me too, so I couldn’t really fault the man.  I think I told her this that night, but like I said, I was drunk, she was drunk too, we were actually sharing the bottle.  She told me Derek was in love with me, I might have laughed, I don’t really know, but somehow we ended up naked at the trailer together, and then Derek came in, did a lot of yelling, threw some of his clothes into a bag and said a lot of really nasty things to his wife, which he capped off by saying that he never wanted to see her again, and that marrying her was the biggest mistake of his life.  He was pretty pissed off, and I only know that he said those things because Addison had spent a good amount of time crying about them.  That was six years ago though, and now Derek Shepherd was back in Seattle at my request.

I didn’t want Derek, I needed Derek.  His replacement at Seattle Grace, my boss, needed surgery, and Derek Shepherd was the best.

"You came!" I shouted  when I noticed him, he just smiled and said "Of course I came."

"I wasn't sure if you would or not after," He cut me off. 

"That was a long time ago Meredith," He began, unfortunately he was interrupted by two little girls screaming "Mommy" as soon as they saw me. Addison was chasing after the pair and stopped in her tracks when she noticed Derek. They stood there staring at each other awkwardly before Addison snapped back to reality. 

"Mer could you take them downstairs, I've got an emergency surgery." I nodded in understanding as she ran off in a hurry. 

"I've gotta take these two to daycare and then I can fill you in on the case." Derek nodded that he understood and he followed me downstairs with the girls and remained silent until we were alone in the elevator. 

"You're married," He said as his eye caught my rings. I nodded. "How long?" 

"Three years, the girls are two."

"Do you have any other children?" 

"Alex, he's 5, but he's all Addie's, he's actually getting his appendix out today. The girls are ours though."

"I didn't think you two would," He started uncertainly. 

"We uh," I reached forward and hit the emergency stop button. "We were really drunk that night, I know it doesn't excuse us from what happened, but it's true." I paused for a moment, I wasn't sure what I wanted to say next. "But the way you left, you really hurt Addison.  It took a lot of time before she was really okay. After the divorce she said she was done with men and she went and got pregnant with Alex. We weren't together, it was, things were complicated. We worked things out, and I love her, we're happy together, but that night, you never gave her a chance to explain."

"What was there to explain Meredith? She stole my best friend, and she stole you, she knew I loved you and she," Derek couldn't say another word, he was hurt, even six years later he was hurt. 

"She thought that you would want, that you would like it. She said that you wanted me and we had, had a lot to drink when she suggested it, and I wanted you and she thought that it would make you happy. Addison wanted to make you happy and maybe she didn't go about it in the right way, but it was for you." Derek seemed taken aback at my words. "When we got married she told me she didn't think we would make it if you were into threesomes. So thank you Derek for not being into threesomes. I'm happier not sharing my wife." And with that he smiled as I restarted the elevator.


End file.
